


无用之物

by xuansuo_jade



Series: 【黑清】魔法师黑泽罗曼史 [2]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 成为魔法师的黑泽与安达在一起了。《不起眼的星星》后续。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: 【黑清】魔法师黑泽罗曼史 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190261
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	无用之物

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：SHE'S---Letter  
> Attention：剧版背景平行世界，30岁黑泽与29岁安达；黑泽成为魔法师if线，《不起眼的星星》同世界线；瞎写，OOC，私设如山；HE，短篇一发完。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

01

\--清：昨天说的饭团，今天我带来了。  
\--清：乖巧.jpg

点开Line就看到了安达的消息，黑泽忍不住轻笑，下意识抬头向安达的方向看去。恰好安达也正在看他。两人的视线隔着大半个办公室轻轻碰了一下，安达立刻不好意思地低下头，对着黑泽弯唇点了点脑袋，就似犹豫似留恋地转了回去。  
太可爱了吧。  
这样的念头难以自制地浮上心头，脸上也跟着难以自制地浮起笑容。黑泽失神地盯着安达又看了好几秒，才意识到这样并不合适，有些唐突地让视线回落到面前的电脑屏幕上。

距离他喝醉那一天已经过去了一个礼拜。在那个现在想起来都梦幻得不够真实的晚上，他和安达确认了情侣关系，决定在对方不讨厌的基础上尝试交往。  
他本以为这样突然的变化会让自己战战兢兢，却没想到两个人都对此适应良好。巨大的幸福感淹没全身，大脑在想到对方时随时都在过载，这种热恋时的不理智让他根本无法冷静思考，自然也没有余裕怀疑这样的发展到底是好还是不好。  
至少，安达在和他交往时，通红的脸、带笑的唇以及羞涩的心声，都没有表现出任何过度的抗拒。他更像是不太适应这样的亲密关系，不太适应这样时时刻刻处在羞涩和甜蜜中的恋情。但这样的安达也让黑泽觉得可爱得不得了。

“双倍蛋黄酱真好吃啊！”  
“对吧！”每当聊到喜欢吃的东西时，安达的脸上就会绽开发光一般的笑容。  
真想把这样的笑容藏起来，谁都看不见，只属于我一个人。  
黑泽很清楚，这是没有道理的占有欲。它与恋爱的感情相伴而生，越是靠近越是贪心，越是拥有越是难以忍受哪怕片刻的失去。明知不该如此苛求，但这样的想法仍挥之不去。  
“偶尔尝试这样的也不错啊。”  
“你喜欢吃吗？”  
“嗯，喜欢。而且还是安达特意给我带的。我会满怀感激地全部吃掉的！”  
“唔。”安达羞涩地笑了笑，“喜欢的话，下次也可以再给你带的。”他还是很不擅长应对黑泽过于直白的话语，只能用这样质朴的行动来代替。  
这样的话，只会让我觉得你更可爱了啊，安达。  
然而，黑泽什么也没说，只是对安达同样笑了笑。  
“那就拜托你啦，安达。”

02

“打扰了。”  
登堂入室比黑泽想象得更加容易。只不过把姐姐要来家中鸠占鹊巢的消息给安达看了看，对方就在犹豫片刻后邀请他来家中留宿。  
然而，明明去的是安达的家，黑泽却比安达还要紧张。一方面是因为要进入安达独有的空间，另一方面也是因为这次两个人都是清醒着的。  
黑泽当然知道安达在邀请自己的时候绝没有那方面的想法。安达的纯真都写在了眼睛里。29年来从未和任何人交往过的他其实还没有意识到交往意味着什么，也没有意识到作为一个男人，黑泽的心中都藏着多少晦暗难言的想法。  
而黑泽也装作什么也没想一般，跟在安达身后进入了这个属于他的小小房间。  
安达抿着唇，不好意思地摆了摆手。“有点乱，别介意。”  
和黑泽的家相比，这里当然算不上精致，但仍然整洁温馨，处处都是安达留下的痕迹。矮桌上未来得及收起的水杯，墙上置物架上挂着的收好的伞，床上随意叠成一团的柔软被褥，书桌上放得满满当当的绘本和分门别类归置好的文具。一眼包容不下的细节让黑泽的心瞬间泡进了温泉一样滚烫充盈。  
“不乱啊。”黑泽压制了不听使唤的心跳，尽量心平气和地和安达随意地说话。  
两个人在密闭空间独处是一件意味深长的事情。哪怕他们什么也没做，什么也没说，安达的脸上就已经泛起了薄红。他移开视线将包放好。“你随便坐吧，黑泽。”  
黑泽当然没打算让安达不自在，放下包就脱了西装外套。“围裙在哪里？”  
“诶？”安达疑惑地回头。  
“晚饭，我来做给你吃。所以，帮我拿一下围裙吧，安达。”  
看着黑泽灿烂的笑脸，安达愣了几秒才匆匆忙忙地去翻找，将围裙递给黑泽。  
指尖相碰的瞬间。  
「黑泽笑得这么帅干嘛？我的脸不会红了吧？这也太丢人了！」  
而本打算让安达为自己系上围裙的黑泽也愣了愣，最后只是笑着接过围裙自己给自己围上。  
或许下一次会是更好的时机吧？

安达家的冰箱冷冷清清，却还是让黑泽成功地找出了压箱底的食材。海带和味增煮汤，鸡蛋做成柔软的高汤鸡蛋卷，剩下不多的干香菇、培根、番茄酱和剩饭做成炒饭，包进柔软的蛋皮里，再淋上各种调料混合成的酱汁，就成就了丰盛的一餐。  
安达在一边一边打下手一边看着。时不时会触碰到他的黑泽也就顺势听到了他内心的感慨。  
「这几样东西能做出这么多菜来吗？黑泽真是什么都会啊，太厉害了！」  
「这么柔软的蛋包饭是怎么做出来的？看上去好像也没有什么特别的诀窍啊……这家伙竟然还会颠锅。真是干什么都看上去那么帅啊。做饭的时候看上去比平时更帅了。」  
「这个香味……！啊啊，好饿，迫不及待地想要吃饭了。看上去就很好吃啊，待会儿先从什么下口呢？刚出锅的鸡蛋卷一定要趁热吃，但是蛋包饭也很难取舍，或者还是应该先喝一口汤暖暖肚子呢？真让人苦恼啊。」  
未说出口的嘟哝声都被坏心眼的魔法师听了个干净。黑泽一边忍着笑一边加快了速度，将盘子一个个送到了小桌上。“来吃饭吧，安达。你饿了吧？”

03

听着安达连声说着“好吃”将碗中的最后一粒米饭都吃得一干二净，黑泽一直笑着，嘴角的弧度压也压不下，甚至让他担心自己的表情会不会太傻。吃完饭又各自洗了澡换上了睡衣。黑泽坐在安达为他铺的地铺上，读着从安达的书架上随手拿的文库本。  
说是要读书，黑泽却有些心不在焉。倒也不是想做些什么，只是如此安静地和安达独处让他有些躁动，何况安达一直在时不时地偷偷瞥他。  
然而他却没有表现出内心的不安分。就像在玩一二三木头人的游戏一般，明明离得这么近，心中就在想着对方，却故作不在意，等待着对方忍不住主动向自己搭话的那一刻。  
“……黑泽。”  
看来先败下阵的人是你啊，安达。  
在单方面发起的游戏中获胜并不值得骄傲。但黑泽还是为安达主动向自己搭话感到欣喜。他抬起头，看到了橙黄色的灯下，安达正半躺着，侧头看向自己。暖色的灯晕落进了他星星般闪烁着的眼睛，好像淌着银白色的河流。  
这随性、温馨、缱绻的一幕瞬间击中了黑泽的心。  
他声音微哑地回应：“怎么了，安达？”  
“那本书好看吗？”  
“还不错。”  
“我以为你会更喜欢看更加正经的文学作品的。”  
“上次不还一起看了拉格纳吗？我看上去有这么一本正经吗？”  
“平时看上去就是精英的样子呢。虽然现在穿着睡衣就看不大出来了。”  
“睡衣是太随便了吗？安达比较喜欢我平时的样子？”  
“那倒也没有。居家的样子也……嗯，也很好。”  
黑泽凝视着安达不由自主地眨了几下的眼睛。他很清楚，那也是安达羞涩的象征之一，这常常表明他说出了一些让自己觉得不好意思的真心话。  
鼓噪的血液一下涌上了头。本来压抑着的期盼和渴求也跟着涌上舌尖。他顿了几秒才失笑。“别说这么可爱的话，安达。”  
“诶？”  
“你说这样的话，会让我很想对你做点什么。”  
安达惊讶地睁大了嘴，却什么也没能说出口，又闭上了。  
黑泽又问：“你这样，算是默许吗？”  
安达这次连嘴都没能张开，脸彻底涨红了。  
这让黑泽更加心痒，索性将文库本放到一边，站起身来坐到了安达的床边。半躺着的安达在他的凝视下不自在地挪开了视线，动了动身体似乎想坐起，却又紧张地没有后续的动作。黑泽瞥了一眼，就看到他的手已经不自觉地攥紧了被子。  
不管做什么都这么可爱。安达，你让我拿你怎么办？  
黑泽叹息着将手轻轻盖上了安达的手背。  
「怎么办怎么办怎么办！我只是觉得晾着黑泽不太好想和他聊聊天，怎么会变成这样？！是要抱我吗？还是说，要亲……？虽说都交往这么多天了，亲一下……也不是不行。但是，但是……初吻……和黑泽……啊啊啊我的脑子都乱成一团了！」  
「我还以为今天什么都不会发生！不对，虽然一开始没想那么多，但是后来我其实也是有想过今晚可能会和黑泽发生点什么的。但是晚饭太好吃，洗完澡又直接躺上了床，我把这茬完全忘到脑后去了。」  
「现在该怎么吧？话说吻要怎么……呜哇我刚才是不是应该上网稍微查一下的啊？刚刷了牙应该不会有什么味道吧？除此之外还要注意什么来着……？」  
黑泽的唇角不由得扬起了笑容。  
他执起安达的手，低头在那白皙柔软的手背上轻轻印下了自己的唇。他停顿了好几秒，直到那片皮肤被自己滚烫的呼吸和唇瓣的温度熨热，才抬起头对着安达笑道：“累吗？累了就快点睡吧。”  
现在吻你还太快了吧，安达？没关系，我可以等，我可以等到你觉得不那么慌张，等到你不再有一点抗拒、做好了足够的准备的时候。所以你只要按照自己的步调来就好。  
安达看着他，片刻后才轻轻点了点头。在那短暂的数秒间，他什么都没有想。

04

跑完业务照例已经入夜。霓虹映亮夜幕，白光穿透的方形玻璃窗格一块块嵌在漆黑的建筑物上，让城市的夜空也变得斑驳。黑泽走出客户所在的写字楼，拿出手机看了看。

\--清：今天的工作提前完成啦！所以不需要再回到公司来帮我了。  
\--清：下班快乐.gif  
\--清：我先回去了，你忙完了也快回家吧。

获得恋人这个身份的好处是多种多样的，其中之一就体现在这里：黑泽再不需要在一天的忙碌后再匆匆赶回公司，只为一个未必能见到的梦中背影。  
暗恋这件事情，在回想起时，总是有着种种夹杂着苦涩的甜蜜。甜蜜的是纯粹的恋爱的心情，苦涩的却是除此以外的所有事情。因此，每当现状显示出与过往的差别，黑泽都会忍不住感慨庆幸。  
而这一切或许都是读心魔法带给他的幸运。

\--我：我也刚刚结束工作。  
\--我：果然安达很厉害呀，不需要我的帮忙也能仔细认真地提前完成工作。  
\--我：晚饭吃了什么？工作完有好好吃东西吗？  
\--我：我现在正在往家里走。感觉一个人回家有点孤独呢。（笑）

回复完安达的消息，黑泽才沿着长街向家中走去。  
姐姐只在家中住了两天就和男朋友和好，他自然也没有了再在安达家借住下去的理由。和接近安达的渴望相比，不让对方为难的想法总是占据上风，所以黑泽并不需要安达主动提及，就绅士地退出了那间在他心中堪比天堂的小房间。  
遗憾和失落还是有的，但仍然能够忍受。  
更重要的是，和安达在一起的时间越多，他越觉得自己并不光明。  
这是在那天告白成功之后就藏在心灵深处的暗影。

读心魔法带给他的固然有好运，但也有许多困扰。  
在和安达确立关系之后，这项能力当然还在时时刻刻地发挥作用。不论有意无心，黑泽都必须承认，正是因为能读到安达的心，很多时候他才能采取更加符合安达的想法的行动，才会意识到自己的哪些行为在侵入对方的空间，让安达慌乱。  
但是，这样一种会上瘾的能力，也侵蚀了黑泽的信心。  
他曾自诩是这个世界上最了解安达的人，是独一无二的“安达学家”。但现在他却常常怀疑，他是否像自己所认为的那样了解安达。如果没有了读心魔法，他和安达的关系是否还能够顺利地进行下去？当安达知道自己时时刻刻都可能被读到心声，又是否能继续相信他，相信这段并非因读心魔法而诞生的感情？  
而他越是思索，越是没有信心。  
就像他在Line为安达修改的备注名。在他的心里，他恨不得时时刻刻喊对方的名字，诉说自己的爱意。然而在现实中，他仍是喊着“安达”，恪守着绅士的礼仪。分明已经走到了安达的最近处，却正囿于“最近”，反而束手束脚，连向前迈进一步都忐忑至极。

这是无用的担忧，无用的畏惧，黑泽很清楚。在一段关系中如此畏手畏脚，不会有任何好处，甚至可能会因此伤害到安达。  
但是，他也同样很迷茫，不知道该做何选择。坦白或不坦白，失去或不失去，似乎哪个选择都不够好。恋爱的幸福还绵延着，他却似乎又回到了告白失败的那天晚上，似乎做什么都会给安达带来伤害。而这正是他最不愿意的事情。  
他矛盾地贪恋着当下，又畏惧着明天。可他只能将这担忧、这苦楚、这幽暗独自咽下，期待时间会为他带来解决的方法。

05

“诶？约会？”安达一边夹起鸡蛋卷，一边歪了歪头。  
“对，约会。这周末你有空吗，安达？”  
“有倒是有……”安达羞赧地挠了挠脸颊，垂下了视线。  
“那可以和我一起去约会吗？”  
“唔。”  
看着安达垂眸时眨动的蝶翼一般轻盈的睫毛，黑泽笑意渐深。他扫了一眼安达放在大腿上握成拳的左手，克制住伸手握住的冲动。“不行吗？”  
“啊？没、没这回事！可以！”安达连忙抬起头，亮晶晶的眼睛睁得圆溜溜的。  
“那太好了！”黑泽高兴地伸手，却只是克制地将手搭在了安达的肩上，“我会好好安排，让这个周末成为最棒的约会的！安达，请期待一下吧。”  
「黑泽，看上去好开心。最棒的约会什么的……我以前也从来没有和别人约会过啊，哪里比较得出好坏。不过，嗯，和黑泽一起的话，应该会很开心吧？」  
「和黑泽的第一次约会啊。真期待周末啊。」

周日这天，黑泽早早就起了床。衣柜里的衣服早在前一天晚上就翻箱倒柜地全部拿了出来，折腾了半个晚上才选中的约会装也已经挂熨好，今天却还是怎么看怎么不顺眼。黑泽犹豫纠结许久，还是艰难地决定不再更换。  
手机备忘录上已经做了满满的笔记，黑泽又一次从头到尾确认了约会的行程。掏出手机打开Line，时间却还太早。他索性提前出了门，慢悠悠地往安达家去。  
努力放慢脚步，步伐还是太轻快。他到达安达家附近的时间远早于约定的时间点。他只得在附近的街巷里兜着圈，一直熬到离预定时间还有七分钟的时候，才忍无可忍地走到安达家楼下。  
走上楼梯站在安达家门口，他又一次拿出手机看了看时间，深呼吸一口气，才抬手轻轻敲了敲门。屋内好一会儿都没有动静。正在黑泽担心是不是自己敲门的声音太轻，犹豫于要不要再敲一次时，门突然打开。  
穿着私服的安达就这么出现在了黑泽面前。

黑泽打量着身边的安达，嘴角忍不住抿出了浅笑。  
周末的安达看上去比工作时显得年纪更小。深色的宽松毛衣将他裹得就像节日限定的毛绒玩偶，柔顺的黑发和看不出年龄的长相构成了他柔和温顺的气质，让人看到就想抱进怀中揉一揉摸一摸。  
这样的想法说什么也有点变态了啊。黑泽心想。  
“怎、怎么了吗？”安达忐忑地抬头看他。  
“没什么，只是觉得有点新鲜。”黑泽坦率地说出了心里的想法，“我还是第一次看到安达穿外出的私服。”  
“是哪里不合适吗？”安达抿着唇，似乎有些懊恼。  
“怎么会？我觉得可爱得不得了！”  
安达愣了愣，不好意思地笑笑。“哪有……”  
“我看得都移不开眼睛了。能和安达一起在周末出门真好啊——”  
“今天才刚刚开始吧。”安达被黑泽有些浮夸的表现逗笑，整个人也变得放松了许多，“所以，今天要去哪里？”  
“时间还早，总之一起去看电影吧？拉格纳最新的剧场版，安达应该还没看过吧？”  
“啊，说起来好像确实……”  
“看电影的时候想吃什么？虽然我也预定了饮料和爆米花，不过想吃别的也可以。但要是吃得太饱的话午饭可能就吃不下了。”  
“就这些就够了。你竟然还特地去预定了？”  
“那当然，完美的电影约会怎么能少了爆米花？这是最基本的吧。”  
“太大张旗鼓了。”话虽如此，安达的脸上却始终是笑容。

紧张刺激的电影进程中，黑泽虽然也有心营造一些暧昧氛围，却碍于剧情实在太跌宕，最后连自己也彻底投入了进去。安达自然不知道他的懊恼，走出电影院仍和他聊着看完电影的感想，兴致盎然地品评着电影的画面和种种细节。看到这样的安达，黑泽自然也不好再沉浸在没能偷偷和安达牵手的失落之中。  
午饭在一家氛围轻松的吧台式西餐厅。听着轻松的音乐，两个人坐在长桌边分享彼此餐盘中的食物。看到安达轻松的笑脸，黑泽暗暗点头：果然安达更喜欢这种比较随性的餐厅，如果去那种很正式时尚的饭店吃饭，说不定反而会束手束脚。  
下午则去了周围的跳蚤市场。在摊铺间往来，安达对一切都充满了兴趣。在卖各式文具的小摊停留的时间最久。黑泽蹲在安达身边，陪他一支一支地挑喜欢的彩色马克笔。他们就这样逛了两个小时，并肩的身影也越来越近。

06

“累了吗？要我来拎吗？”走出市场，黑泽问安达。  
“还好。我自己拿着就行。”安达看了看手里的袋子，“是不是买得太多了？一到这种地方来就很难控制住自己呢。”  
“我也一样。”黑泽提了提手里同样满满当当的袋子，和安达相视一笑。  
天色渐沉。下午的阳光悄然退散，太阳一点点染上橙红，在并肩而行的两人身后拖出长长的暖色的影子。安达一边走着，一边低着头看脚下。黑泽也同样低着头，却是在看安达。  
这是不是牵手的好时机呢？  
两个人之间的距离近得只要走歪一步就能撞上肩。相邻的手掌出于不知名的原因皆是空空垂落，似乎正需要什么来填满。手指与手指间的空气中充斥着莫名的引力，让黑泽不由自主地向安达靠近。  
从斜后方张开手掌，将手指穿入空无一物的手掌内侧，弯曲指节，将那方柔软温热囚于掌心。黑泽并不敢用力，却又不敢不用力，于是相握的手掌间也只留下了恰到好处的力量，难以闪躲却可以挣脱。  
明明只是牵手，他的心脏却跳动得响亮。而比这心跳更响的却是安达的心声。  
「……黑泽的手，好大，好热。」  
安达的手好柔软好纤细，而且有些微微发凉。  
「我是不是出汗了？为什么感觉这么紧张？」  
安达没有挣开真是太好了，能够接受我真是太好了，我能这样握住他的手真是太好了。  
「心跳的声音真的好快。这就是恋爱吗？我的心脏是因为黑泽才跳得这么快吗？」  
好喜欢安达。好喜欢安达。恋爱的每一天都在比之前更加喜欢安达。安达好可爱。好喜欢，真的好喜欢，最喜欢安达了。  
「我好像真的，变得越来越喜欢黑泽了。」  
谢谢你，安达。你能喜欢我真的是太好了。为了不辜负你的这份喜欢，我一定会更加更加努力，我一定会——

“今天开心吗？”像是担心惊扰这暧昧温柔的黄昏，黑泽轻声问。  
“嗯，开心。”安达的声音也轻轻的，却能听出带着笑意。  
“那就好。我还担心……”  
“担心什么？”  
“担心你会不喜欢。毕竟我曾经夸下海口，要给安达最棒的约会的。”  
“其实，我还从来没有和任何人约会过。”  
“安达的第一次约会就是和我吗？那可真是让人高兴。不过这样是不是有点胜之不武了？”  
“怎么了吗？”  
“这样即使我和安达的约会并不是那么完美，也会因为是第一次而变得特殊。”  
“这样不好吗？”  
“我希望这次约会是因为安达和我一起才变得特殊……这样是不是太贪心了？”  
“黑泽……”安达停下了脚步，有些惊讶地看着黑泽，随之笑道，“本来不就是这样吗？”  
黑泽愣了愣，也站在了原地。  
而安达还在艰难地解释：“如果不是因为黑泽，我根本就不会有和别人约会的机会。因为是和黑泽在一起，所以才能这么开心地度过这样的一天。今天的每件事都很开心，看电影也好，吃饭也好，一起买东西也好，全部都很开心。”  
「真奇怪。心里满满的，好像有什么要溢出来了。这份心情却不知道该怎么表达，怎么说出口。黑泽能明白吗？这种心情，好像只有紧紧地抱住他、握紧他的手才能传达的感情。」  
“安达……”  
安达抬起头，勇敢地看向黑泽：“我不知道该怎么说，但是就是，很开心。因为有黑泽和我一起才能这么开心，因为有黑泽在这一天才能变成特别的一天，才能变成最棒的约会！啊，说最棒可能有点过分了，但是，就是……总之，谢谢你，黑泽！”  
黑泽的心一瞬间就被填满了。他难以自制地靠近了一步，牵住安达的手也不由自主地用力。他微微低头，凝视着安达闪闪发光的眼睛，凝视着安达微微张开的嘴唇。他想要说些什么，却又不知道该怎么说，只想将心中鼓荡的情感的激流通过什么方式传达到安达的心间去。  
他听到了——  
「谢谢你为我做了这么多，为这次约会准备了这么多。你做的每件事，说的每句话，都让我难以忘怀。我从来没有和任何一个人能够这么舒服地相处过，就好像你是我肚子的蛔虫，对我的一切都了如指掌一样。我能被你这样喜欢着，被你放在心上，真的感觉好幸运。」  
他盯着安达的唇看得太久了。安达终于意识到了什么，红了脸，也垂下了眼。  
黑泽却久久未动，只是沉默。片刻，他才强忍住突如其来的哽咽，声音低哑地说：“下一次会更好的，安达。我保证，下次的约会会比这一次更棒。”  
安达并不明白黑泽为什么突然这么说，虽然有些惊讶，但还是笑着点头。“嗯。”  
「好险——我刚刚还以为要被吻了！」  
黑泽轻笑一声，别开了脸。暧昧荡然无存，只余温情。“安达。”  
“嗯？”  
“没什么。只是，差不多该回去了，有点不舍得你。”  
“现在还没分开吧？”  
“但就是从现在就开始舍不得了。怎么办？”  
“那，我们再走一会儿？”  
“好。”

安达，喜欢你。安达，好喜欢你。安达。安达。安达。安达好可爱。好喜欢，真的好喜欢，最喜欢安达了。  
安达，我到底该拿你怎么办？

如果你知道这一切并不只是因为我，而是因为读心魔法，你会怎么想？  
即使我努力不使用这项能力，努力不去触碰你，努力将心里的话都说给你听，也仍然无法弥补我作的弊吧？  
这份愧疚，这份担忧，这份渴望，这明明就在身边却好像无法消弭的距离，到底要怎样才会消失？我到底该怎么做，才能留住你脸上的笑容，也留住你对我、对这份感情的信任呢？  
独自苦恼着这一切的我，真是太没用了啊。

07

和安达的感情明明进展顺利，但是在那次约会之后，黑泽总觉得有什么出了问题。他也说不清是不是自己的心理问题，还是单纯地因为年末将至，两个人的工作都太忙，没有什么见面和约会的时机。  
打开Line，和安达的聊天记录满满当当地填充了每一天。字里行间记叙的只是简单日常，却仍然足以让黑泽觉得甜蜜。他向上翻动，将今天一整天的聊天内容又仔细看了一遍，才发消息告诉安达自己的工作结束了，并询问他吃了什么。  
没过两分钟他就收到了安达的回复。

\--清：回去的路上要当心啊～  
\--清：今天晚饭我有好好吃了牛丼！

发出消息就能得到回复，这也是身为恋人才能拥有的特殊权力。在这种时候，黑泽总能感觉到自己被安达珍视着。  
在这段关系里，悉心地维护着、珍视着这一切的人并不只有自己。  
还有什么可不满足的呢？  
他自问，却无法自答。

“等忙完这一阵，我们再去约会吧。”难得和安达一起吃午饭，黑泽一边欣赏着安达吃便当的满足模样，一边发出邀请。  
有过一次约会的经历之后，安达对于这件事的接受度明显提高，只是稍显羞涩。“好呀。”  
“冬天了呀，也不知道会不会下雪呢。”  
“今年冬天似乎不太冷啊。”  
“如果一起约会那天下了雪呢？”  
“似乎也不错啊，但是那样出门会很麻烦吧？”  
“那就在家里一起看雪？或者安达看雪，我只需要看着安达就好。”  
“那就没有约会的必要了吧！”

一语成谶。当他们终于忙完年末的工作，白色的冬天也一并到来了。  
在某个深夜并肩走出公司写字楼的晚上，黑泽为安达仔仔细细地围围巾，安达则满满抬起了头，凝视着寂静的夜空。  
“下雪了。”他有些惊讶地说。  
雪花落在脸颊，瞬间化成如水的凉。黑泽这才后知后觉地跟着抬头。纷纷扬扬的雪落下，在视野中好似都朝着瞳孔中心而来，直直地栽进心湖之中。  
然而黑泽却没有沉迷这难得一见的雪景，而是立刻打开包，为安达撑起伞。  
沿着熟悉的长街，他们一起向安达的家中走去。

“真巧啊。”安达东张西望了好一会儿才说。  
黑泽忍不住叹气，略带些苦涩地说：“没想到真的在工作好不容易都忙完的时候下雪了，这种话果然不能随便说啊。”  
“就像言灵一样，某种程度上来说，黑泽也很厉害啊。”  
“就别取笑我了，安达。这样的话，我们的约会可能真的得在家里了。”  
“家里也不错吧？火锅趴之类的。”  
“和安达在一起当然怎么样都好，但是本来想给你一个比上次更棒的约会的。毕竟是上次和你约定好的事情。”  
安达沉默片刻，突然别过了头。“我其实，也只要和黑泽在一起就好。”  
“安达……”

冬日的雪夜，街道上无他人踪影。这似乎是一个最好的时机，最棒的场合，最适合——吻的夜晚。  
黑泽站在原地，低头看着安达。安达的脚步也停了，片刻后才抬起头。他们互相凝视着。黑泽在安达的眼中看到了自己，看到了自己眼中的火热，也看到了自己的挣扎。他的唇翕动着，抬手稳稳地扶住了安达的脖子。  
伞坠落在了地上。雪坠落在了肩上。唇落向另一个人的唇。  
「黑泽。」  
黑泽突然惊醒。他看到安达闭上了眼，睫毛紧张地抖动着。  
苦涩泛上了他的心头。他停在了原地。他的唇离安达的唇只有数厘米的距离，可这数厘米却好像永远也无法跨越。  
“——抱歉。”安达疑惑地睁开了眼睛，却只能看到重新站直了身体的黑泽。他强作笑容。“我们回去吧？”  
“……黑泽……”  
也不知是不是黑泽的错觉，他从安达的声音中听出了失落和犹疑。但是，他的手已经落到了身侧。现在的他，听不到安达的心，也不敢听。

08

“黑泽。”安达并没有前进的意思。他静静看着黑泽，一贯羞涩的脸上难得看不出什么表情。“怎么了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“为什么要向我道歉？”  
黑泽愣了愣：“在大街上做这种事，安达不愿意吧？抱歉，我太旁若无人了。”  
安达微微红了脸。“可是……”他似乎下定了决心才继续说下去，“可是，这不是第一次了。”  
“嗯？”  
“你想要……亲、亲我，却又中途改变主意，不是第一次了。”他的脸已经通红。这样的话题对于纯真的安达来说显然很不适应。但他还是鼓起了全部勇气，断断续续地往下说。“是我、做错了什么吗？还是，还是我让你为难了……又或者是，我会错意了，你其实并没有想这样……”话至句尾，他的声音已几乎听不见，脸上也浮现肉眼可见的沮丧。  
黑泽没想到自己会给安达带来这样的误会。他惊讶地反驳：“没这回事！”  
“诶？”  
“我确实是好几次都想要吻你。不，应该说，在安达身边的每时每刻，我都想要吻你。不是你会错意，也不是你做错了什么，只是……”  
只是什么？黑泽一阵恍惚。接下来他该说什么？  
安达静静地等待着，却没有等到黑泽的下文。他小心翼翼地追问：“只是什么？”  
雪落在了黑泽的睫毛上，让他的视野也蒙上了一层朦胧的白色。融化的雪水顺着他的眼角悄无声息地向下滑落，好似软弱的眼泪。黑泽闭了闭眼，又睁开，张了张嘴，又合上，无所适从地不知道该说些什么。  
安达看着他，似是意识到了什么。“如果不想说的话，没关系的，黑泽。嗯，我知道你不怪我，我就安心了，真的。”

直到这个时候，安达还在担心我，还在为了我着想。  
就算嘴上这么说，心里其实在暗暗自责吧？自责自己为什么要这么问，自责自己总要被人迁就，自责自己连做错了什么都不知道就伤害了别人。  
这就是安达。这就是我喜欢的安达。  
我怎么能试图继续欺骗他呢？我怎么配得到这样的安达全心全意的喜欢、信任和关心呢？我怎么这么胆小、这么没用、这么——只会让安达为难呢？

“……抱歉。”  
“所以说没事啦。回去吧，黑泽？”安达扯起嘴角，不太自然地笑了笑。  
“安达，听我说。”  
安达抿紧了唇。他的笑容消失了，闪躲的眼中流露畏惧，但还是在犹豫片刻后答：“你说。”  
黑泽却下定了决心。哪怕要在今晚、在此刻失去一切，这也是他的报应，是他必须要承担的后果。他只愿安达不要受到太多伤害。  
“我接下来说的话，可能会听上去非常离奇，但是都是真的。”  
“嗯。”  
“我只希望，你听完，认为我神经病妄想症也好，冲我发火也好，但是，千万、千万不要觉得太伤心。我知道这件事可能会伤害到你，可能会……不，我其实也不知道会怎么样。但是，这是你该知道的事情，这是我早就该告诉你的事情。”  
“……嗯。”  
“其实。”黑泽深吸了一口气，用尽了全部的力量，才将声音从喉咙间挤出来，“其实，我能听到你的心声。”  
“嗯……嗯？”安达惊讶地抬起了头。  
“在触摸到你的时候，我就能听到你心里在想什么。我知道这可能听上去有点奇怪，但是，从我三十岁生日那天开始就是这样了。你听说过到30岁还是处就会变成魔法师的都市传说吗？这件事情就在我身上发生了。”黑泽尽量冷静地阐述着事实。  
而安达仍然震惊地看着黑泽。  
看出安达的难以置信，黑泽无奈地抬手。“如果你不信，我们可以试试。接下来我就要听你的心声了，希望你不要太慌张。”他抬手，带着一点私心，拉住了安达的手指。  
「黑泽竟然还是处？！完全看不出来！」  
“虽然看上去不像，但我真的还是……”黑泽突然觉得好笑，“你听到这件事，想问的就这些？”

09

安达惊讶地张大了嘴：“你怎么会……这是真的？”  
「这种听上去就是都市传说的事情竟然真的发生了？」  
“是真的。我刚知道的时候也很惊讶，毕竟怎么看都不像是会真的发生的事情。”黑泽无奈道。也不知道是自己的问题还是这个特别的魔法的问题，明明是在一本正经地告知，为什么现在的气氛变得这么微妙？  
“啊，抱歉，黑泽，我不是怀疑你，只是……噗。”安达的眼中渐渐染上笑意，“呵，哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈！你看上去、看上去真的不像哈哈哈哈哈！”  
黑泽难得羞恼地看着安达，却不知该说些什么，只能等安达的笑声稍稍平复，才同样带着窘迫的笑意问：“有这么好笑吗？”  
“对不起对不起！”安达揉了揉眼角的泪水，“因为你看上去样样都行，女人缘也很好，我还以为你在这方面经验丰富来着。”  
“人的外表和内在又不总是一样的。”  
“这么说也没错啦，但是，噗。”安达强忍住笑意，“你看上去特别不像。”  
“你的感想就这些？”  
“咳。那，那这个什么魔法……”  
“读心魔法。”  
“这个读心魔法，只要你不是处了之后就会消失吗？”  
“理论上来说应该是这样。但是我还没试过，所以也不太清楚。”  
“诶——这样啊。读心吗？听上去挺便利的啊，好像也没什么不好？”  
黑泽忍了忍，还是忍不住问：“你不介意我能听到你的心声吗？”  
“说完全不介意当然不可能啦。但是……怎么说呢。相对来说，也不算难以接受吧。”  
「刚才看黑泽表情那么严肃，我还以为他铁定是要和我说分手来着。如果是和跟黑泽分手相比的话，读心好像也不是什么大事吧？」  
“我怎么可能想要和安达分手！”  
“诶？”安达愣了愣，随之不好意思地挠了挠脸颊，“对啊，你能听到我的心声。我都忘了这件事了。”  
黑泽严肃道：“除非安达不喜欢我，想要和我分开，不然我是绝对不会和安达分手的。”  
安达静静地凝视着黑泽，弯唇道：“嗯。”  
“所以，你怎么想的？我必须要承认，我是没办法完全控制这个魔法的，只要触碰到别人，就一定会听到对方的心声。所以和安达在一起的时候，我也常常不经允许地听到了安达的心声，才能够样样合心意地做能让安达开心的事情。我这样……很不好吧？对不起，安达。”说这，黑泽心虚地松开了手。  
安达沉默着。这沉默在黑泽眼中是如此漫长，但他却不敢催促。因为，这正是他的法官要对他进行宣判的时候，有罪与无罪，加刑与减刑，都只在安达的一念之间。他屏住呼吸，一时间竟除了安达什么也看不清。  
良久，安达问：“你刚才说，这是从你三十岁生日那天开始的是吗？”  
而黑泽就像法庭上的庭审对象一样战战兢兢，有问必答。“对。”  
“在那之后不久，我们的关系就变好了，对吗？”  
“是我听到了安达的心声，才妄加接近的。因为知道安达其实很心软，只要我对你好，你就都会记在心上，所以才会产生不该产生的妄想。”  
“向我表白的时候也听到了我的心声吗？”  
“对不起，安达。我当时实在是控制不住自己的情绪，所以才会让你那么为难的。我到现在都很后悔那晚的一时冲动。”  
“后来在一起的时候也……”  
“嗯，也都听到了。”  
安达又沉默了一会儿，才苦恼地抱怨：“那岂不是都暴露了吗？”

10

黑泽愣了愣。“诶？”  
“我对黑泽的感情和想法，你都听到了不是吗？比如说，喜、喜欢你之类的。”安达瞥了一眼黑泽，耳垂变得通红。  
好可爱。  
黑泽这才意识到安达的意思。“你……安达你不在意吗？我一直都能听到你的心声，还擅自接近你，让你在我面前一点隐私也没有……如果你觉得不能接受，那就算和我分手，也是我罪有应得。我已经做好觉悟了，所以你不需要觉得为难。”  
“我不是说了吗？肯定是有点在意的呀。但是，这是两码事吧？”  
“诶？”  
“所以说，读心魔法和我们的关系，是两码事吧？就算没有魔法，黑泽你不还是你吗？你还是会喜欢我，事事为我着想，关心帮助我的吧？”  
“那是当然！我喜欢你的每一年每一天，都一直在注视着你，只是没有接近你的勇气。”  
“要这么说，我是不是应该感谢读心魔法？没有它的话，你就不会走到我身边了，对吗？”  
“……或许是吧。我是不是很胆小？”  
“你已经很有勇气了，黑泽。所以，我现在感觉很庆幸。如果没有读心魔法，我还要多久才会意识到你喜欢我呢？”  
“……安达。”  
“我知道的。我是一个很懦弱很迟钝的人。如果你不向我告白，我可能一辈子都不会意识到你对我的喜欢吧？如果你不走近我，我这辈子也不会再主动地走近任何人吧？那样的话，我就会错过你，错过你的喜欢，错过你对我的好意，错过这么多这么多的关心、帮助、珍视。那我一定会非常、非常后悔的。”  
安达认真地看着黑泽。那双眼睛里是银白色的河流。这唤起了黑泽的回忆。他好像总是能在安达的眼中看到这样的光，总是能看到安达如此认真地凝视着自己，好像除了自己，再无人能进入他的眼中。而这狂妄的错觉，却在此刻让他惊觉，这或许不止是错觉。  
他听到安达在继续：“我不知道该怎么表达心里的想法，所以，黑泽能听到我的心声，反而让我松了一口气。在我不知道该怎么说才能让黑泽明白的时候，是魔法帮了我的忙，才让我不会被误解的吧？我们的关系能这样顺利地进行，黑泽一定在我不知道的地方做了很多努力吧？我从之前就多少意识到了这点，但现在，我更加明白了。谢谢你，黑泽。有我这样的恋人，你很辛苦吧？”  
“……没这回事。”黑泽揉了揉眼眶。  
真丢人啊，又在安达面前哭了。我怎么总是这么丢人呢？这样没用的我，却还是被安达体谅着，甚至被他感谢着。我何德何能呢？  
不要再让我更喜欢你了，不要再这么善良地说这些让人涌生爱意的话语了，那会让我不知道该怎么办才好。  
他不知道该说什么，只能说：“安达，我好喜欢你。”  
安达愣了愣，笑着答：“嗯，我知道了。虽然你可能已经知道了，但是，黑泽，我也是。”

无用的愧疚、担忧、渴望、距离，本以为此生都难以跨越，却奇迹般地在安达随意的话语中消弭无踪。黑泽的心中只剩下温暖，只剩下对安达的爱，也只剩下要将这份关系维系到永恒的一往无前的勇气与决意。  
软弱卑微、无能为力的自我，只需要恋人的一句鼓舞，就能披上盔甲执起武器，坚韧得足以直面一切风雨。

“而且，读心魔法也不是万能的吧？至少有一件事，它做不到。”  
“什么？”  
“它没法让你知道，其实……”安达不好意思地笑了笑，“我并不排斥和黑泽你接吻。”

这是今年冬天的第一个雪夜。坠落在地上的伞盛满纯白。坠落在肩上的雪凝成结晶。  
在这样的特别的日子，唇也变得冰冷，却最终跨越了那似乎永远无法跨越的数厘米，直到彼此之间再无缝隙。直到柔软与柔软相贴，将无法言尽的感情与温度都传递到了恋人心底。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 祝赤楚卫二先生生日快乐w  
> 这个故事作为黑泽读心if世界线的后续，继承了前篇纯情、日常的风格，主要谈论的就是读心魔法和两人恋爱关系的进展。因为之前有不少人说想要看后续，所以就尝试写了。总之，是一个虽然没什么波澜，但希望能为大家带来温暖的故事。  
> 虽然黑泽没有失去魔法，但是至少有kiss了，这也算是有突破性进展了吧！  
> 感谢看到这里，感谢包容我的不足。祝开心w
> 
> By璇


End file.
